dominionofmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Prestige Classes
This page will contain each of the prestige classes I specifically define for the campaign, or which I have been asked about and have determined their place in the world. Also, if there are disputes about particular prestige class features, I will define them here. These may be for NPCs I create, or available to you guys as PCs. Pythian Assassin - assassin's are common in Pythia, being a normal part of Pythian politics, and are not necessarily evil. Although they still cannot be good (evil means to a good end being a possibility). A Pythian Assassin requires recruitment by a noble house or aristocrat of Pythia for the purpose of being an established assassin with the house. Otherwise all class features are the same as defined in the DMG. Runescarred Berserker - runescarred berserkers are common among the barbarians of the wild lands, where each tribe has its particular totem. Becoming a runescarred berserker requires membership in a tribe, which usually involves taking a feat, (at the next possible time, or by retraining a different feat). The feat you take depends on the tribe you join, possibilities are listed below. Further, to be accepted into the berserker lodge you must impress the warriors of the tribe, and formally request training with the lodge, which requires you to stay with the tribe for two weeks while you learn their ways. For class features refer to Unapproachable East. Barbarian Tribe Membership Feats: Puntu Tribe Membership Prereqs: Con 13, ability to rage. Considered a friend of the Puntu tribe. Description: The Puntu tribe teaches its warriors how to defend themselves properly even when in a rage. Benefit: Puntu tribe members do not have an AC penalty when they use their rage ability. When they fly into a greater rage they gain a +1 dodge bonus to AC. Normal: Rage and Greater Rage normally both involve a -2 penalty to AC. Orhu Tribe Membership Prereqs: Con 13, ability to rage. Considered a friend of the Orhu tribe. Description: The Orhu tribe prefers to charge into battle, but only when the timing is perfect. They pick the perfect time to charge, surprising their enemies with their suddenness and feriocity. Benefit: Mogru tribe members gain a +4 bonus to attack rolls when charging, instead of a +2. Note that I have improved this from the Great Stag Berserker feat it was based on, I thought the feat was underpowered, taking another -2 bonus to AC on top of the -2 from charging and -2 from raging, for just another +2 to attack, at the cost of a feat, was kind of dumb. Improved by DM fiat. Mogru Tribe Membership Prereqs: Con 13, ability to rage, considered a friend of the Mogru tribe. Description: The Mogru are hardy warriors, who only become more so when they fly into a berserker rage. Benefit: Orhu tribe members gain 6 constitution when raging, or 8 constitution when entering a greater rage, instead of the typical 4 or 6. They also gain a +2 bonus on fortitude saves vs poison. Mage of the Eladrin (Eladrin Variant of Rainbow Servant): '''The requirements for entering this prestige class have changed to fit the Eladrin instead of the Rainbow Servants, you must seek out the Eladrin and swear an oath to uphold their ideals and act in their service, defending the freedom of all and fighting evil wherever you find it. To do this you must not be evil or lawful, and swearing the oath will change your alignment to chaotic good. The Eladrin do not live on this plane, so seeking them out usually requires either planar travel, the Eladrin to find you, or some sort of gate spell which could bring them to you. The Eladrin you swear the oath to must be friendly without the means of any sort of charm (they must continue to like you long after a charm has worn off). Class Feature Changes: Instead of detect chaos you get detect law, instead of the law domain you gain the chaos domain. Also, I'm going to go with RAW and call this a 10/10 casting class, I'm pretty sure the FAQs attempt to say 6/10 was RAI was a stupid attempt to make warmages, beguilers, and dread necromancers who took the class not ridiculously unbalanced by just making the class not that useful. '''Instead, when you would gain clerical spell access at 10th level as a class that has its entire spell list on its spells known list, you add a number of cleric spells of each level to your spells known list as a Favored Soul of your caster level. You gain no other benefit from this, (no extra spells per day, etc). '''Lastly, Eladrin don't have wings, but can fly, so when you would gain temporary wings, instead you can manipulate the wind to provide the flight ability mentioned. If you can already fly, you can use this ability to increase your flight manuverability to perfect. Seeker of Godly Glory - a custom prestige class that may see further editing. Dragonrider of Bahamut - a custom prestige class I built because there wasn't a good prestige class for the purpose. May be unbalanced, and non of the current PCs qualify for it. NPCs of the prestige class could potentially appear. '''Dweomerkeeper: The technical requirements for entering this prestige class are not different from that described in the complete divine web enhancement nor are the class abilities. However, the members of this prestige class are rare, and learning about them in game in order to take the class would either require significant travel or research. Specifically the dweomerkeepers are a secretive sect of cleric/mages who worship Thoth or Isis, the Arcosian Gods of knowledge and magic. This sect has devoted itself to the creation of new arcane knowledge and items in service to their Gods. '''Church Inquisitor: '''The Olympian Pantheon and church considers the Church of Marag to be an illegitimate cult, and priests, followers, and other servants of Marag to be heretics. Soon after the rise of the Church of Marag a group of militant priests was organized into the Inquisitors, tasked with seeking out and destroying the followers of Marag. Pierre, being a suspected servant of Marag, would be a likely target for the inquisitors, and the news that the orcs had burned the temple of Ares would also have drawn their ire. Category:Classes